The fungi are a very old group of microorganisms. Harmful fungi cause diseases of man, other animals, and especially plants. About 8000 species of fungi can cause plant diseases, and all plants are attacked by some kind of fungi. Some plant-pathogenic fungi can attack many plant species, other attack only one.
In general, fungal plant diseases can be classified into two types: those caused by soilborne fungi and those caused by airborne fungi. Soilborne fungi cause some of the most widespread and serious plant diseases, such as root and stem rot caused by Fusarium spp. and root rot caused by Phytophthora spp.
Since airborne fungi can be spread long distances by wind, they can cause devastating losses, particularly in crops which are grown over large regions. A number of these pathogens have caused widespread epidemics in a variety of crops. Important diseases caused by airborn fungi are stem rust (Puccinia graminis) on wheat, corn smut (Ustilago maydis) on corn, and late blight disease (Phytophthora infestans) on potato and tomato.
Most of these fungal diseases are difficult to combat, and farmers and growers must use a combination of practices, such as sanitary measures, resistant cultivars, and effective fungicides, against such diseases. Hundreds of million of dollars are spent annually for chemical control of plant-pathogenic fungi. As a result, there is today a real need for new, more effective and safe means to control plant-pathogenic fungi.
It is known that plants possess defense mechanisms against fungal diseases. When a plant recognizes a fungal attack, it can respond by inducing several reactions in its cells immediately surrounding the fungal infection site. Resistance mechanisms are activated by the initial infection, so as to limit the spread of the invading fungal pathogen (Ward et al, 1991). The resistance mechanisms include a localized cell death known as a hypersensitive response, the accumulation of phytoalexins, and lignification (De Wit, 1987). The specificity of these responses, which can be very effective in limiting the spread of a fungal infection, depends on the genetic make-up of the host and the pathogen.
Characterization of the genetic components which control cultivar/race specific host/pathogen interactions is a goal of current molecular plant pathology research. Transcriptional activation of defense-related genes is part of the complex defense system which enables plants to deal with contacts with potential pathogens (Collinge and Slusarenko, 1987; Hahlbrock and Scheel, 1989; Bowles, 1990). The identification of cis-acting elements regulating the expression of defense-related genes has been sought in order to elucidate the process by which signal transduction chains connect the initial recognition of a pathogen by a plant host with its induction of defense reactions (Lamb et al, 1989). As found for several other host/pathogen systems (van Loon, 1985; Hahlbrock and Scheel, 1989), infection of potato with the fungus Phytophthora infestans, which is the causal agent of late blight disease, leads to transcriptional activation of genes encoding enzymes of the phenylpropanoid metabolism and PR-proteins (Fritzemeier et al, 1987; Kombrink et al, 1988; Taylor et al, 1990). Transcription of these genes is induced with similar kinetics in compatible and incompatible interactions of different potato cultivars with different Phytophthora infestans races. The nucleotide and deduced amino acid sequences of one of the "pathogenesis related" (or "PR")-protein genes in potato, i.e., prp1-1, which is a member of the large prp1 gene family (with 10-15 very similar copies per haploid genome), shows striking similarity to the corresponding sequences of a gene encoding the HSP26 heat-shock protein in soybean (Taylor et al, 1990). In situ hydrodization experiments showed that the PRP1 transcript accumulates around the site of fungal penetration, but the function of this protein in the defense strategy of potato is not yet clear. The homologous soybean HSP26 protein represents a unique member within a group of low molecular weight heat-shock proteins of plants, missing some characteristic structural features and appearing in an unusually high relative concentration under a broad variety of stress conditions (Czarnecka et al, 1984; Vierling, 1991) but also having no known role in cell metabolism. No sequence similarity has been found between the protein encoded by the prp1-1 gene and several known PR-proteins from other Solanaceous species (Taylor et al, 1990).
Most plant genes encoding proteins related to pathogen defense, analyzed to date on the level of cis-acting elements, are also activated by several other stress stimuli like mechanical wounding, light and/or elevated concentrations of heavy metal (Oshima et al, 1990; Schmid et al, 1990; Stermer et al, 1990; Douglas et al, 1991; Joos and Hahlbrock, 1992; Becker-Andre et al, 1991).